


Stranger Things: Season 4

by MaeBlueJay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1986, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Love, Mystery, Protectiveness, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, The Upside Down, Violence, Weirdness, season 4, this is me trying to just wait for season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeBlueJay/pseuds/MaeBlueJay
Summary: With the Byers and El in a new town, and the rest of the party back in Hawkins, everyone finally thinks that everything is over. But when new threats arise, can everyone band together to defeat the enemy at large?
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Hellfire Club

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I told myself I wasn't going to make this. I promised myself I wasn't going to. But here I am, writing this. Like many of you, season 4 could not feel farther away, and if we are unlucky, we may have to wait until 2022 for it to even come out. Now as someone who can't stand waiting, I find this a problem. So for the last few months, I have read and breathed in any fanfiction for season 4 I could find. Right now, I am sulking trying to find anymore. But alas, nothing. I am now here writing this to you, hoping that you can feel how much I am losing my mind. So today, August 10, marks the day I have finally lost my mind. Here is my version of season 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Byers and El in a new town, and the rest of the party back in Hawkins, everyone finally thinks that everything is over. But when new threats arise, can everyone band together to defeat the enemy at large?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I told myself I wasn't going to make this. I promised myself I wasn't going to. But here I am, writing this. Like many of you, season 4 could not feel farther away, and if we are unlucky, we may have to wait until 2022 for it to even come out. Now as someone who can't stand waiting, I find this a problem. So for the last few months, I have read and breathed in any fanfiction for season 4 I could find. Right now, I am sulking trying to find anymore. But alas, nothing. I am now here writing this to you, hoping that you can feel how much I am losing my mind. So today, August 10, marks the day I have finally lost my mind. Here is my version of season 4.

_December, 1985. Kamchatka, Russia._

He sat in the corner of his cell, freezing half to death. He heard about some other prisoners who got hypothermia and died on nights like these, so he made sure to try to stay warm as much as possible. It was the middle of the night, and every so often he could hear screaming from some other inmates. All he could do was pray that someone would come rescue him soon. Suddenly, the door flung open, startling him. two armed me stood in the door way, looking right at him. 

"Prisoner C-4231, the warden is waiting for you," one of them said in a heavy Russian accent. 

_April 25th, 1986, Sunnyville, Maine._

"Ms. Byers, pay attention!" Eleven's focus snapped back to the classroom as she heard students snickering around her, making her face go red. El had been daydreaming instead of listening to another one of Mrs. Wilson's boring lectures, and her teacher must have caught one. El looked to Will who just shrugged, and she sat up straight. Will wasn't fond of Mrs. Wilson either, but he hid his daydreaming a bit better. El looked towards the clock, and she smiled a little as there was less than a minute left in this class. As soon as the bell ringed, she almost flew off of her chair. It was a Friday, and that meant that she didn't have to deal with anyone for two more days. El made her way to her locker and packed up her bag when a voice sounded behind her.

"Caught daydreaming again?" El turned around to see Will and rolled her eyes. 

"Her class is the most useless thing I will ever take."

"I know that chemistry isn't your thing, but it might be helpful one day." 

"It isn't that Will, it's how boring she is."

"True." Will was El's only friend at the school, and the same went for him, so it was nice to have him as a brother too. El finished packing up her bag and they headed to their bus. Even though she disliked Mrs. Wilson, nothing could rival her hate for the bus. It was her least favorite time of day and for good reason. I was loud, smelled awful, and cramped. Will must have seen her face, as he turned to her and sighed. 

"It won't be that bad, I promise."

"You said that last time," she said, and Will stopped talking. They got onto the bus and sat close to the front, avoiding the crowed in the back. Due to it being Friday, it was louder than most day's, but today got worse as El heard a voice. 

"Why are you and the faggot so quiet?" _Peter._ El turned around and was ready to give him a piece of her mind when she felt Will touch her hand.

"Don't he's not worth it." El sighed in agreement, although if she had her powers she would kick his ass. 

"What, you scared to talk to me queer?" Will looked at El and shook his head again, and this time it was harder to listen to Will, but she remained silent. 

"Oh, so you and your unwanted orphan sister can't talk to me now?" _That's it._ El could see Will try and stop her, but it didn't work. El turned around and punched him in the nose, and El could see blood running out of it. 

"Mouth breather," El muttered.

"You piece of shit!" Peter got up and before El could react, he had bent down and grabbed her hair. El shrieked and Will got up to punch him straight back when someone else stepped in. A blur of movement caught El's eye and her hair was let go and she tumbled in Will. As he caught her, El saw who had helped her. It was a long blond haired girl with blue eyes and Eleven remembered who she was at once. _Kristy._

"Get off of her!" Kristy threw Peter on the floor of the school bus and everyone gasped. As soon as Kristy looked up, everyone on the school bus looked away, except for El. The two girls meet each others eyes and El nodded at her. 

"Thank you."

"No problem." Kristy went back to her seat, and El could hear Peter cursing on the ground. The bus rounded to their street and Will and El almost jumped off it. As soon as the bus was clear from their sight, Will turned to her. 

"You okay?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good." The two started laughing in a mix of shock and amazement at what had just happened, and they didn't stop until they got home. 

_April 25th, 1986. Hawkins._

"Hey dingus, will you restock the movie case?" 

"Only if you agree to not call me that for a day."

"Never mind then," Robin called to Steve who was on the other side of the store. They had been working together for a while now and were as close as friends could be, but robin always teased Steve. Robin grabbed the movies and walked over to the movie shelf, stacking them, when the door opened. Dustin walked in with Mike, Max, and Lucas, all of them chatting away. Dustin walked over to Robin and she sighed. She tilted her head to the employee's only door, and the four of them walked into the room. In the back, they had 3 arcade machine and a few bored games so every Friday they would hang out in the back. Robin looked over to where Steve was after she finished stacking the movies and she felt a pit in her stomach. _Back to boring old life..._ Ever since Starcourt, she had been relived to not be in danger, but at the same time, she missed the feeling too. For once in her damn life, something interesting happened, and it had to end in one night. She didn't long to be scared for her life, but she did miss the thrill. _Maybe one day..._

_April 25th, 1986. Indianapolis._

Nancy sat at her desk, looking at how empty it was. She had been hired at the Indianapolis Post as a reporter, and right now she had no new stories. She sighed, knowing that if she didn't get any new stories, she would have a huge issue. _Nancy, think! Anything!_ Still, nothing popped up, and she was left staring at the wall. 

"Nancy, got anything new?" Nancy turned around the see her boss, Gil, at her doorway, and she shook her head. 

"Still trying to think."

"Well, think faster if you can."

"Will do." Gil was kind, much kinder than Tom ever was, but even still, things moved fast in a news office. Over the course of 3 months, Nancy had worked with Murray with his investigating before taking her new job. Every day, Nancy would take a bus the her new work and then back home to Hawkins, but when she worked with Murray, she lived in his house. Now, all she was thinking, was what could be happening if she was investigating with Murray and not at her desk. 

_April 25th, 1986. Sunnyville, Maine._

El sat at the kitchen table with Joyce, Will, and Jonathan. They ate silently before Joyce broke it. 

"So, how was school?"

"Good," Will said.

"Except for the bus-" El said, and Will kicked her under the table. 

"What happened on the bus," Jonathan asked.

"Nothing-"

"A kid name Peter called Will names so I punched him in the face." Will groaned, and El looked at him confused. 

"He what," Joyce said, sounded exasperated. Jonathan just stared at them, looking sad.

"Well I mean, he did pull my hair back and drag me to the floor, but a girl named Kristy punched him." Will was now leaned back in his chair, and he let out a huge groan. 

" _EL,_ " he moaned. 

"What?"

"We- you know what, never mind," Will got up and went to his room, and Joyce followed. El turned to Jonathan, a confused look on her face. 

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's just that Will doesn't really like sharing his problems with anyone."

"Oh." 

"It's not your fault." El only nodded and she got up and walked to her room too. She felt terrible, and she didn't mean to make such a scene. El walked over to her comic books, trying to find Wonder Woman, when she stumbled on another one. _X-Men._ El picked it up, careful not to tear it, and started reading it. _The Hellfire Club..._ El didn't want to put it down, and it reminded El of herself. Born with powers, shunned from the world, it was all too similar. Once she had finished it, she wanted more. El ran over to her comic book collection and found a few more, and started to read. Wonder Woman was good, but this was amazing! El didn't realize the time, because when she put down the 6th copy, it was only 6pm. El read the next book and looked at the clock. 6:15. _Time moves so fast._ She sighed, happy that tomorrow she could do whatever she wanted. El lay in bed, raeding her book when something happened. Something she wasn't expecting. A awful pain shot through her chest before quickly spreading to the rest of her body. El tried screaming, but nothing came out. Suddenly, El started floating off her bed. She couldn't breath or yell, and when she did breath, it was tiny gasps. 3 minutes, that's how long it lasted. After 3 minutes of pain and agony, she was suddenly dropped back on her bed, and the pain went away. El gasped and choked on her own breath, not understanding what had just happened. Maybe it was her crashing onto her bed, maybe it was the choking, but Jonathan must have heard. 

"El," he called from the other side of the door. She tried to speak, but yet again, nothing came out except for more coughing and choking. Jonathan opened the door and looked at her from the doorway for a split second. She was shaking violently, and she was also sweating a ton. Jonathan must have noticed, as he ran over to her and called for Joyce. Now the whole family was in her room, trying to get her to breath and Joyce was rubbing her back when she put her hand on her chest, and that was when El screamed. _Why couldn't it be sooner?_

"What," Joyce asked her frantically. El was finally able to put out a two words through.

"It hurts..." Joyce lifted up El's shirt and everyone gasped, causing El to look down. Her chest looked blue and purple, and some of her skin had been ripped off causing it to show her flesh. The skin around it showed her veins being a very purple color and they faded out when they reached her arms. El heard herself give a soft squeal of horror and Joyce look her directly in the eye. 

"What happened?"

"I.. I don't know..... a few minutes ago my chest just suddenly burst with pain and I started floating and I wasn't able to breath much...." El was able to get that much out at least, and everyone gave her a confused look. 

"You floated," Will asked. 

"Yes." 

"Well has this ever happened before, even in the lab," Jonathan asked.

"No... I've never had this happen," she said. Everyone just stared in shock at her chest, and Joyce finally told her that she was going to call Owens. Joyce told Jonathan and Will to help her put some bandages on it, and Eleven winced every time one was applied. All that was running through her mind was one question. _What the hell was that?_

_April 26th, 1986. Hawkins._

Nancy woke up to her phone ringing, and she groaned. She looked at her clock, and realized that it was 1am. She picked it up, wondering who the hell it could be, and was supprised to hear Jonathan. 

"Nancy, thank god you answered-"

"Jonathan, its 3 in the morning!"

"And I know that, but something happened to El-"

"What?!"

"Just listen, okay? About a couple of hours ago, I heard her coughing and realized it was from El's room, and after a minute of it i decided to go check it out. She didn't answer when I knocked on her door so I opened it and she looked awful, so I called my mom and Will ran o El's room too. When my mom was asking if she was okay, she touched El's chest and El screamed so we looked at it and it looked burned but it was also purple and some of the skin was missing. She told us that for 3 minutes her whole boy was in pain and she started floating, so my mom called Owens. Nancy, I know it's a lot to ask from you, but today can you see if anything happened last night? Like anywhere?"

"Of course. I should go tell Mike..." 

"Yeah, and thank you."

"Don't mention it. Give me updates on how she's doing. Where is she by the way?"

"Well, Sam will get here in about an hour and check on her, but right now she is in her bed. Will's with her and my mom is making some food for El." 

"Okay, well, do tell me what happens. I'll go tell Mike." 

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Nancy hung up the phone and ran to Mike's room, turning on the light. He groaned, and she saw him look at her. 

"What?!"

"Mike, it's El." 

_April 26th, 1986. Hawkins._

Max listened to her parents fight, and she sighed. Tonight she had gotten no sleep as she heard her step-dad throw stuff at her mother. She would have done something months ago, but right now, she didn't do much. Not after the bruises she got herself. Neil was always easier on her mother, so she knew that her mom would have little damage. Still, it hurt to hear every slap. It wasn't until it was 4am that Max decided to head to Lucas' house. She got dressed and opened the window, making sure she didn't make to much noise as her climbed out. As soon as she was outside, Max put her skateboard on the ground and took off. The 23 minute ride to Lucas' felt like forever, and she was glad when she arrived. Max carefully climbed up to his room and tapped on his window, waking him. Lucas ran to his window and opened it, letting Max in. 

"Hey," she said.

"Hey?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know how early it is, but my parents are fighting again and I need a place to crash. Think you can hide me?"

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Max. And sure, there is a spot near my bed that's hard to see. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." Max grabbed a few blankets from Lucas and got a pillow, and she made herself a bed. After saying goodnight to Lucas, she finally was able to drift off to sleep.

_April 26th, 1986. Kamchatka, Russia._

Two men walked down the dirty hallway talking.

"The American again," the skinny one said in Russian.

"It appears so. Hey, did you hear about what happened down in Chernobyl? I heard the nuclear plant caught on fire or something."

"I think I heard that somewhere...."

They reached Prisoner C-4231's cell, and they opened it and ushered him out and to the warden's office. There, the prisoner was sat in a chair and was handcuffed. The warden walked into the room and smiled at him, making the prisoner feel disgusted. 

"Prisoner C-4231, I am so glad to see you again. Now, tonight is the last time I can ask you nicely. Where is the girl?"

"I don't know, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Liar! I will ask you one last time... where... is... she?"

"Never."

"I guess you will have to get some new treatment, prisoner C-4231..."

"How about you do me a favor and start calling me by my real name. It's _Hopper._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, I did it! This is only the first chapter so I hope you enjoy! This will probably be a nine part series, so I will try and update regularly. I hope you do really like this. AND YES, I have lost my mind.


	2. The Russian Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El, Will, and Jonathan try to understand what had happened the night before. Meanwhile, Nancy goes to Murray with some questions, and the party meets up along with Erica, and Max run's into some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. So first of all, thank you or the support on the last chapter! This is the first time I have really tried to make a fanfiction work, so I hope that it all is worth it. Also, I have some crazy new idea's for these next chapter's. Anyway's, please do enjoy this!

_April 26th, 1986. Kamchatka, Russia._

"Well, _Hopper_ , I tried to make you talk the easy way," the warden said, smiling at him.

"Even with torture, I won't talk. Same with drugs." 

"Oh, we know that. Today we have a different option. It's one we don't use to often." Suddenly, the two guards undid is handcuffs and lead him down the hallway, the warden following. _The hell are they taking me?_ When they finally reached a door, Hopper was lead inside and handcuffed to a chair again, only this time the room was huge. Only one light hung above him, and Hopper looked around. 

"What is this place?"

"You'll see. For now, meet my friend." Hopper was unsure what the warden was talking about in his thick accent, but he didn't have time to ask. A noise came from the far end of the room and Hopper tried to make out what had made it. When he did see it, his heart dropped. _Shit._ A big, slimy, other worldly creature made it's way to the both of them, and Hopper knew where it must have came from. _The upside down._ The warden said something in Russian that Hopper didn't understand to one of the guards, and the guard pulled out a clicker. Hopper only saw his hand press it but didn't hear the noise as the monster grabbed his head, and his memories started playing. _The cabin. El. Sara. Joyce. The upside down. El's powers. Joyce talking about moving. **Everything.** _When the monster was finally done, Hopper gasped for air. Hopper looked back at the guard, who clicked the button one more time, and the monster went back to where it had been when he had entered the room. _What just happened?_

"....The hell did you do?"

"Find the girl, or try to. You will see her very soon I believe." _Fuck._

_April 26th, 1986. Sunnyville, Maine._

"Well, I don't know what's wrong, but maybe it's her powers," Owens concluded. All of them where in the living room, and El just stared at him in shock. It was about 6am, and El wasn't ready to hear that.

"You don't know?"

"Well, It must be something, but I'm just not sure."

"It's not my powers."

"How do you know?"

"It's just not." 

"Well, then I don't know what to tell you?" El just looked at her feet, and Joyce got up from where she was sitting.

"Thank you anyways."

"No problem Joyce." El didn't listen to the rest, as she didn't care. Mike had called her as soon as Jonathan had finished calling Nancy, and it hurt to hear how painful his voice sounded. As soon as Owens left, El went back to her room. After everything that happened tonight, she didn't know how to react. _Should I try to sleep? Do I go take a shower?_ Instead, she just sat on her bed and started to cry. _What's wrong with me?_ Suddenly, someone knocked on her door, and she turned to see Will. 

"Hey," she said, wiping away her tears. 

"Hey," he said back. "I-I just want to say I'm sorry, for early.... for running out of the room at dinner. I shouldn't have been angry at you and I-"

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"I don't blame you. I should have realized that it was only something we should have known."

"El, you didn't know though-"

"Well now I do. And I'm sorry too." Will nodded and his eye's scanned the room when they landed on the X-Men comics. 

"So that's where they were..."

"I loved reading them. Could I borrow some more from you?"

"Of course!" El smiled, and Will went over to pick one up. 

"I like them because the mutant's remind me of... well me."

"I could understand that. Both you and the mutants are cool." El nodded and walked over to where Will was. _Best brother ever._

_April 26th, 1986. Hawkins._

Nancy had been searching for hours for any thing on the news that had happened, called place's all over the world, listened to the radio, but still, nothing. Not a single huge event. Or even a small event. Nothing. Nancy looked at her clock which read 9:30, and she sighed. It had been hours, and she was getting desperate. _If only some had the answers...._ Suddenly, an idea crashed into Nancy's mind. _Murray._ If anyone had any ideas that could explain what happened to El, it would have to be Murray. Nancy's heart did a backflip as she realized that she might finally get some answers. She grabbed her purse and a few other items and ran outside and into her car. Driving to his place took another hour, but it was worth it when she got there. She frantically rang the door bell and after a moment a voice sounded. 

"Look at the camera." Nancy looked to her right and waved at it. "Name?"

"Nancy Wheeler." She waited for a second before the door was flung open and Murray ushered her in. 

"What is it this time? I'm busy you know."

"I won't take much of your time, but did anything major happen last night. Anything that you know about?" Murray looked at her stunned, and Nancy stared back. 

"....How much do you know?"

"About what?" Murray rolled his eyes.

"ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" Nancy flinched but kept her cool, knowing that this was just how he was. 

"I don't know anything, that's why I was asking you. Last night, El had an accident at 6pm, and she started floating and got burn marks on her chest. We aren't sure what caused it...." Murray sighed before turning around and having her follow him, and they stopped at his radiation kit.

"Last night, as I was checking my radiation levels, I realized it was wrong. It was a bit higher than what it was supposed to be, and I started checking every station on my radio tower. I picked up a bit of Russian and I translated it. It said some about Chernobyl's Nuclear Plant, some sort of thing happened last night. My guess is that radiation leaked and now it's traveling the world... But now with your information, I think something worse may have happened. Remember my theory about how El is one massive ball of energy?"

"The one I hated, yes..."

"Well, what if she was affected by it. What if it was so big, it hurt her?" Nancy stopped to think for a moment, and what Murray was saying made sense. 

"Shit.... what if you're right?"

"Well if I am then we both answered some questions...." Murray looked down and Nancy saw his face change.

"What?"

"I just.... well.... I had a theory, but I need you to help me on it....."

"What is it?"

"Penhurst.... the mental asylum, there are people there from Russia. People say their crazy, talking about something that could read there minds.... but I don't think they are. Nancy, I need you to travel to Penhurst... interview them...."

"And ask them what?"

"If the thing that read their minds was real.... most people would call them insane... but last year, I figured out that not all things are impossible."

"I.. guess I could do that."

"Bring some people with you, make sure that you're safe."

"Yeah, of course." 

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I... want you to stop by Hopper's cabin. Try to find anything about El..... it's... well it's important.... if we're right."

"I.. um sure thing."

_April 26th, 1986. Hawkins._

"Mike, listen, even if El was in mortal danger, which she isn't, we would have known my now. We always do," Lucas said. The party was in the back room of the Family Video that Steve and Robin worked in, Erica with them as she threatened to tell her mom that Max spent the night. 

"But what if she is? I mean, come on Lucas! She just started floating and got badly burned or whatever on her chest and we're just going to call that normal?!"

"For her maybe, but I'm with Lucas on this one. It could just be her powers," Max said. 

"But her powers have never done this before! I'm with Mike," Dustin pointed out. Suddenly, the door burst open and Steve walked in.

"Would you guy's shut up!"

"Sorry," Dustin replied. 

"What are you even talking about that you have to scream?"

"Well, El started floating and burning last nigh-" Erica started, but Steve interjected her.

"Wait really?!" 

"I mean it wasn't as bad as it sounds, but it was still bad," Lucas countered. 

"Wow.... just... wow," Steve said, walking out and closing the door. 

"He's so weird," Erica said. 

"We need to do something," Mike continued.

"Like what," Max asked.

"Well.... I mean..."

"Like nothing, because that's how much we can do Mike," Max said, and Mike sighed in defeat. 

_April 26th, 1986. Sunnyville, Maine._

Jonathan sat in the living room with Will and El, watching the Tv, when the phone rang. He got up to go get it, and was happy to hear that it was Nancy.

"Jonathan, oh thank god! I think I know what may have happened last night."

"That's great! What is it?"

"So I went to Murray's and he said that last night he picked up some more radiation than normal o he turned on the radio set and picked up some Russian communication about a nuclear plant in Chernobyl having a fire. he thinks that it may have exploded and that it was so big that El must be connected to some energy and it affected her. What do you think of that?"

"I-I mean, it works..."

"I think that he's on to something, but I still have to investigate. Also, Murray want's me to interview some of the people from Russia at Penhurst."

"Aren't they insane Nance?"

"Well, what if their not. I have to go but I will call at some point later."

"Bye."

"Bye." When Nancy hung up, Jonathan sighed. He waked over to where El was and told her what Nancy thought, and El only looked in confusion. When he was done talking, El just sat in silence and looked at Jonathan.

"Nuclear?"

"It's a type of energy I guess. It's dangerous," Will said. 

"Oh."

"Do you think that caused it," Will asked Jonathan.

"Maybe..." Joyce ran out of her room and into the living room. 

"Hey kids, Murray needs me so I'll be gone for a little bit. See you later."

"Bye mom," Will said. As soon as the car pulled out of the drive way, Jonathan look to them.

"I wonder what he needs?"

_April 26th, 1986. Hawkins._

Max entered her house, being careful not to make to much noise. Sadly for her, Neil was waiting for her. 

"Why the hell were you not in your bed this morning?"

"I... I wanted to go to my friends house..."

"Who are all boys. So tell me, are you hanging around them because you're a fag or are you around the because you're a whore?" Max could feel the tears in her eye's but she couldn't help but cry. Ever since Billy had die, Max was Neil's new target. 

"I-I-"

"Let me guess, you're both." 

"No-" Max didn't get her sentence out as he slapped her hard. she fell to the ground and groaned in pain when she got another kick to her side. _Get out._ max made a dash for the front door and somehow made it out, but she wasn't sure how. Neil ran after her and she picked up the pace. Finally, he stopped and she ran and ran, thinking of some place to go. Instead of Lucas' or Dustin's or Mike's, she headed to the one place she felt safe in, where Neil couldn't find her at this time of night. _The cabin._ It wasn't much of a run, and when she got there, she sat down on the moldy couch that El and Hopper used to watch TV on. Max looked up at the ceiling to find the big hole the mind flayer had made, and she sighed. Memories rush into the head as she remember how scary that day was, and how afraid she was. Max let her guard down and relaxed a bit, her cheek only hurting a bit. suddenly, she heard a noise. Max looked around and realized it was from outside. She slowly got to her feet, ready to fight Neil if he had followed her. Suddenly, Max heard it again, and it was right over her head. She turned around and found another monster looking at her. It was huge, bigger than the mind flayer, and it was slimy like the demodogs. It had 4 arms, although she couldn't see it's legs. It had a huge mouth the size of a small bedroom, with jagged teeth coming from it. Max looked at it in the light of the moon, and a scream came from her throat. Suddenly, one of it hands grabbed her and made a long cut across her torso. She was thrown across the wall, and when she tried to get up, it held her down. Still screaming, she looked around the room on her side with blurry sight. _Nothing._

"LET ME GO," she screamed. It didn't work obviously, and Max was becoming dizzy. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Max saw a blurry outline of a girl. 

"GET OFF OF HER!" _Nancy!_ Max knew the voice at once, and she heard some gunshot's. The weight was lifted off her back, and Max stumbled upward, hearing Nancy yelling something at her, but not able to make it out. All she remember happening next was Nancy dragging her to the car. After that, Max blacked out. 

_April 26th, 1986. Kamchatka, Russia._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hopper and been yelling in his cell for hours, blaming only himself. _El's in danger._ He paced his cell, feeling terrible. _Shit!_

"Would you shut up in there?" Hopper stopped dead in his tracks, and he felt his heart pounding. _Another American?_


End file.
